


Caught Staring

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is staring at Murphy and Murphy has had enough, sexiness ensues ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Staring

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at BDS fanfiction and non beta read so please be kind :)

Connor watched as Murphy moved about their tiny loft apartment unable to remove the soft smile on his face, his brother really was a beautiful creature. Connor was startled from his thoughts by Murphy's voice "Will'ya feckin' stop it" Connor gave his twin a wounded innocent look "Wha' I'm not doin' anythin'" he replied knowing full well what his brother was referring to, "You are! You've been staring at me fer the past hour!" Growled Murphy Connor just smirked before replying "Well how is it my fault? Not my fault if yer so pretty that I can't stop lookin' at yer" knowing full well it would wind his twin up further. "I'm not feckin' pretty!" Snapped Murphy as expected, his twin was a beautiful thing when angered "Oh but ya are Murph, with those long eyelashes, plump lips and gorgeous blue eyes-" Connor was cut off as Murphy tackled his brother on to the the bed behind "I'm not feckin' pretty!" He hissed whilst hitting his brother on the chest. Connor easily flipped his brother over so that the younger twin was now pinned beneath him with his legs still around Connor's waist, "Now that's better" purred Connor before claiming his brother's lips in a possessive kiss. All fight left Murphy's body as he eagerly met his brother's kiss and soon enough Connor had skilfully stripped them both below the waist and gleefully set about preparing his brother, Murphy mewled at the sensation of his brother's fingers 'Bloody Connor always takes to feckin' long' he groaned internally "Hurry Con, I need ya!" He whined squeezing his inner walls against his tease of a twin's fingers.  
"Patience is a virtue dear brother" chuckled Connor as he withdrew his fingers to slick up his cock "Not now it feckin' isn't!" Growled Murphy before grabbing his brother's cock and lining it up with his lube smeared hole, Conner's eyes fluttered shut and he let out a groan at the feel of his brother's fingers around his cock and wasted no time in pressing his swollen cock head into his twin's tight hole. "Sweet Jesus Murph! You're so tight, so tight" Connor panted in to his brother's neck before snapping his hips back and forth "Connor! Fuck!" Cried Murphy, Connor smirked down at his moaning brother "I thought I was" he grinned before picking up the pace with his thrusts. Murphy's legs involuntarily wrapped tighter around his brother's hips in an unconscious effort to get more of his twin's hard cock inside him "C'mon Con, harder! Y'know I can take it!" He growled, Connor obliged and began snapping his hips at a merciless pace "Like that do ya'?" He grunted in Murphy's ear but his brother's only answer was a loud keening moan. After that the only sounds in the room were the grunts and moans of the twins' accompanied by the sound of sweat slicked skin slapping against each other, it did not take either man long to feel the approach of their release burning through their veins "Fuck I'm close Murph...ugh...tell me you're with me" moaned Connor desperately and all Murphy could do to answer was nod frantically and tighten the grip his legs had around the older twin. All it took was three brutally accurate thrusts from Connor to Murphy's prostate to get the younger brother seeing stars and shooting his cum all over his and his brother's chest, for Connor it was the combination of Murphy's hole clamping impossibly tight around his cock and his piercing cry of pleasurable climax to set of his own orgasm, shooting his seed with an animalistic grunt deep into his baby brother.   
For awhile after both men just lay there panting on Connor's bed waiting for the strength to return to their limbs after such a shattering orgasm, Murphy was the first to speak as he lazily stroked his brother's sweat slicked back with one of his hands "I take it back brother, stare at me as much as want" Connor just chuckled before claiming his brother's smiling lips in an affection filled kiss.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and kudos:)


End file.
